


Renewed Passions

by RosyPalms



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, M/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Open Relationships, Romance, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: A lucky draenei gets to live out a fantasy he had harbored for centuries with his wife's blessing.Sequel toUnder The Influence





	Renewed Passions

As was common among draenei, Jevgon and Lubara had been married for centuries. They loved each other dearly, their daughter Nara was wonderful, and they were in good health even after crashing on Azaroth. Throughout all the hardships their people had to face, they managed to built a happy life for themselves.

For the most part, anyway. Unsurprisingly, after centuries their love life had grown stale. The love was there, but their enthusiasm for the carnal side of a relationship had left.

That changed after they visited the Brewfest. They gave each other carte blanche to seek pleasure with whomever they saw fit that night. When they reunited the next day, their passions were reignited. They told each other about their experiences, got excited, and went at it like horny teenagers. It was the best sex they had had in at least 200 years.

They started sharing secret fantasies they had kept secret for years and were eager to make them a reality. They got their chance when Nara went on an extended trip to Darnassus.

On a warm summer evening, Lubara stood in front of a mirror and brushed her hair. She was naked. Her azure body had the curves expected from a mature woman. Her breasts were big, her hips wide, and her dark blue lips plush. Her straight dark hair reached down to her narrow shoulders, framing her pretty face. Blue horns crowned her head and elegantly curved outwards. She liked to think of them as handles for men.

She was preparing for a dinner date with her husband, who walked up to her from behind and embraced her gently. Jevgon was tall and broad-shouldered like most male draenei. He wore a sandy goatee that stood out against his dark purple skin.

He kissed the root of her horns, where he knew she liked it. Luba smiled and her little neck tentacles rose on their own to caress her husbands cheek. His glowing eyes met hers in the mirror. “You are beautiful”, he whispered, kissing her more. Lubara turned around and tenderly kissed his lips. “So are you, Jev”, she said.

He was already dressed for their date. He wore a loose robe that put his chest on display. Lubara let a hand slide in-between the folds and reached for his crotch. She found Jevgon’s large cock and heavy balls dangling freely. “Maybe you should put on some undergarments. It might cause some embarrassment if you got hard like this”, she said a she retracted her hand. “I suppose. It’s just so uncomfortable...”, Jevgon muttered, and went to fetch a pair of shorts.

“I know, my poor darling. Just think of getting out of them as something else to look forward to tonight”, Lubara said cheerily, as she turned back to the mirror to finish up with her hair. In the mirror she saw how he turned towards her with an uneasy expression on his face. “Do you really think everything will work out?”, he asked softly. She smiled at him reassuringly. “I am certain, honey. Don’t worry”.

Once her hair was done, she applied perfume and put on a white cotton dress that reached down to her knees. A silvery gray shawl completed her outfit. They left their small house, linked arms, and got on their way to the Exodar.

They would visit a restaurant run by an old friend of theirs, named Arosh. However, they didn’t simply go to have dinner and meet a friend. During a long post-coital conversation, Jevgon had told his wife about his gay fantasies. It wasn’t much of a revelation after having heard what he had done with a mustache wearing human during Brewfest, but he specifically talked about his desire to get penetrated. He shared that he had been attracted to Arosh for a long time, and that he wished for his first experience to be with him.

The fact that her beloved had told her about such desires so openly had warmed her heart. She had been eager to see it happen ever since, and tonight was the night.

Luba tried her best to calm Jevgon’s nerves during their walk. The fear of rejection tormented him. It took them a little less than an hour to reach the Exodar.

Arosh’s establishment was popular. He served approximations of traditional draenei cuisine made from ingredients native to their new home.

Jevgon’s object of desire was a taller than average draenei. His complexion was milky white, and his blueish hair was tied up into a firm bun. He greeted them heartily when he spotted them in the doorway and ushered them in. A table had been set aside for them. An orange crystal floated above the table, bathing it in warm light.

They exchanged pleasantries with their friend as they made their orders. It didn’t take Arosh very long to serve the first course of their meal, along with some sweet wine. He left them to their meal. Lubara and Jevgon touches glasses, emptied them, and began their feast. Arosh’s cooking did not disappoint.

They had arrived early in the evening and stuck around for a long time. Their meal consisted of three delicious courses and lots of wine. Jev partook in it eagerly to calm his nerves. They stayed even after they had filled their bellies. As more patrons left, they got more chances to chat with Arosh. He was in a good mood, and didn’t mind them hanging around at all.

They stayed until it was time to close for the day. Instead of leaving, they invited Arosh to drink with them. It was an offer he didn’t care to refuse after a hard days work.

The mood was good. At first they laughed about silly jokes and anecdotes, but as more wine flowed, the conversation took on a more sexual tone. Lubara sat right next to Arosh and started talking about some of the fun they had had during the Brewfest.

Arosh blushed a little at the saucier bits, but didn’t seem uncomfortable. Luba felt it was time. “We wanted to ask for your help with something, Arosh”, she started. The tipsy chef perked up and listened. “You see, Jevgon has some... desires that I cannot satisfy. Desires pertaining to… other men”, she said, placing a hand on his thigh. His eyes widened a bit, but he remained calm. He glanced over at the purple draenei who looked away. Jev felt as if his heart was going to burst from his chest.

“Y-you want me to…?”, Arosh stammered, but Luba shook her head. The hand on his thigh had started rubbing his cock through his pants. “I want my husband to be happy”, she said, smiling at the purple man. Seeing her smile like that filled Jevgon’s chest with warmth. “He wants his first time to be with you, Arosh”, she said.

The milky giant was blushing more and more. “Is that true, my friend?”, he asked Jevgon directly. Lubara bit her tongue. Now it was in her husband’s hands. Jev inhaled deeply to collect himself before he answered.

“I have been attracted to you for a long time, Arosh. I don’t think it’s an exaggeration to say that you opened my eyes to the appeal of men. I have taken men before, but if I got to pick whom to give my anal virginity to, I would want it to be you”, he manged to say. His heavy blush made Jevgon’s purple face look pitch black in the low light.

Luba was proud of him. Proud that he had gathered the courage to express his feelings. Furthermore, she was pleased to see that his words didn’t fall on deaf ears. Arosh’s erection had grown under her hand as he listened to Jev’s words, and was now straining against his pants.

“We understand if you don’t swing that way...”, she murmured somberly. It was only an act, of course. He wanted it. She had never doubted it, since she had heard several young men speak fondly of a certain restaurant and its owner, who offered alternative payment methods to those who sought to save money.

Arosh smiled warmly at them. “I feel honored, you two”, he said as he wrapped an arm around Luba, cupping a feel in the process. “And I would be lying if I said I hadn’t had some fantasies about the both of you. I think that leaves only one question”, he said. “Which one?”, Jevgon asked. “Your place or mine?”.

The five minute walk to Arosh’s place was the preferred option. The three of them walked through the lonely corridors of the Exodar, Arosh walked in the middle, with a hand on both of their butts. All three of them were incredibly excited for what was to come, and it was a miracle that they didn’t just tear their clothes off and did it in the middle of the street.

All their reservations went out the window once the door to Arosh’s chambers closed behind them. The pale draenei pushed Jevgon against the nearest wall, lifted him off the ground, and kissed him deeply. All Jev could do was to embrace him and grind his crotch against him.

Luba immediately dropped her clothes, pulled up a chair, and got comfortable. She sat there with her legs spread wide and started masturbating.

Both men noticed and watched her pretty blue pussy swallow her fingers. “Don’t stop! The show was just getting good”, she mewled with a cheeky grin on her face. Jevgon and Arosh smirked and got back to making out.

Arosh let Jev down again after a moment, complaining that his pants were getting a little too tight, expressing exactly how Jevgon felt himself. The purple draenei flung his robes aside and pulled his shorts down. “By the light”, Arosh whispered at the sight of Jev’s penis. It was incredibly long and thick. The purple tint of it bordered on black, and the tip glistened with pre-cum. Luba chuckled lustily at the sight of her husband. “I am very fortunate to have him”, she moaned. Arosh nodded in agreement.

Then he remembered his own discomfort and stripped also. Jev and Luba both liked what they saw. His shining white member was big. Not as long as Jev’s, but just as thick. The tip was mostly covered by foreskin, but Arosh pulled it back, revealing a beautiful pink glans.

“That’s better”, Arosh sighed and fondled his nuts. Jevgon just stared at his cock. The thought of it going inside him sent shivers down his spine and made his mouth water. It felt like he had stared for an eternity when he felt the touch of a white hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get started”, his dream man said, pushing him to his knees.

It struck Jev that he was about to suck dick for the first time. He glanced over to his wife, who was rubbing her clit. She smiled and nodded encouragingly. When he was face to face with it, he took a deep breath. Arosh’s smell was mouthwatering. Then, he opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around that pretty pink tip.

Jevgon tentatively licked his glans. He thought that he was bound to do it well if he just did whatever he liked when people sucked him off. He let his tongue rolls across it, savoring the salty taste. He prodded the slit, traced it repeatedly, and sucked. Arosh’s sighs and moans boosted his courage. He looked up at him, and seeing a smile on his lips excited him.

Jevgon kept teasing him like that, until Arosh placed a hand on his head. “Deeper”, he moaned, pushing his cock further in. It turned Jev on. He started bobbing his head the way he liked it, looking up at his lover, sucking strongly and flailing his tongue around. He even dared to grope Arosh’s sweet ass and pet his tail. The white giant thanked him by caressing one of his chin tentacles.

Lubara was reaching her first climax at that point. Seeing her beloved on his knees and sucking cock was outrageously hot. She squealed as her orgasm ran its course. Arosh looked over and grinned at the show. Jev was too engrossed in his current task to notice.

Eventually, Arosh pulled out of Jevgon’s greedy mouth. “I think we should move on to the main event, or I won’t last long enough”, he said. He helped Jev onto his feet and led him to his bed. The purple man climbed onto it, got on all fours, stuck out his ass, and raised his tail. He whimpered when Arosh’s strong hands kneaded his butt appreciatively.

“What do we have here?”, Arosh asked. He looked at Jevgon’s anus. Something pink was sticking out of it. He grabbed it and pulled. The purple one moaned as he pushed the thing out. It came free with a soft pop. Arosh held a bulbous ass plug in his hand that was fashioned from pink crystal. He looked over to Lubara for an explanation. She was on the verge of cumming again. “Did you think I would let my husband surrender his ass without preparing him?”, she said, fingering her pussy wildly.

Arosh smiled and put the plug on his nightstand. Jev’s little hole twitched. It looked good enough to eat. Arosh pulled a bottle of lubricant from under his pillow and applied generous amounts to both of them. The purple guy moaned softly as white fingers, first one, then another, entered him, preparing him for their big brother between Arosh’s thighs.

“Please, Arosh. I’m ready. I need it”, Jevgon moaned, swaying his butt seductively. Arosh didn’t need to be told twice. He slapped the purple hole with his cock a few times before prodding it. Jev whimpered as another man’s dick stretched his ass for the first time.

Arosh’s thick, hot rod slid in easily after the thorough preparation. He groaned when Arosh’s glans scraped against his prostate. Jev giggled when he felt those big white nuts resting on his taint. He had taken Arosh’s entire thing. He felt stuffed and warm inside. His butt squeezed so tightly that he could feel Arosh’s pulse. His own cock was rock hard and leaking pre-cum.

Then Arosh pulled back, making Jevgon hiss at the renewed stimulation to his tight hole. Arosh slowly slid back inside and out again, over and over, and before Jev knew what happened, his ass was getting fucked.

“Oh wow!”, he groaned as he adjusted to these new sensations. Arosh’s dick scraping against his prostate made him twitch all over. He could feel how the ejaculate was gathering inside him. “Mmmh, yeah. Fuck me”, he said. Luba had never heard him sound so slutty, but she loved it. It made her cum again.

Arosh gladly obliged and picked up the pace. Jev’s tight butt felt great, and his reactions were priceless. “I love your big balls”, Jevgon giggled as the sound of Arosh’s nuts slapping against him filled the air. 

Lubara had stopped counting her orgasms. She hadn’t expected to enjoy the sight of her husband getting fucked so much, but there she was, fingering herself, with a puddle of her juices on the floor as a testament to her depravity. She loved the sight of his huge dick bobbing up and down in rhythm with Arosh’s thrust, spewing copious amounts of pre-cum all the while. Their host would definitely need to change the sheets after this.

“I think I’m cumming”, Jev giggled. Arosh pulled out immediately and flipped him over. Jevgon threw his head back and groaned when Arosh shoved his cock back in and continued to bang him in missionary. “Let’s make this orgasm memorable”, he said. Jevgon raised an eyebrow at this. However, he whimpered immediately when Arosh grabbed his massive cock at the base with one hand while the other one jerked him off.

Lubara came again. That position looked delightful. She rose from her wet chair and stood next to the bed as she fingered herself. She wanted a front row seat for the assuredly messy finish.

“Fuck! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna fucking cum!”, Jev cried, digging his fingers into the sheets. “Don’t! Hold it in!”, Arosh ordered as he did him harder on both ends. Jevgon tried. Arosh and Luba could see his abs working, but it was useless.

Jevgon came, and it was marvelous. He arched his back and screamed as torrents of thick, piping hot semen rushed through his urethra. Arosh and his wife saw thick ropes of cum shoot out of him violently. Their velocity was incredible. The first shots all flew against a wall a few feet beyond the bed. The impacts were accompanied by splattering sounds. The force subsided somewhat after that, but Jev kept squirting. He covered himself from head to toe in his own ejaculate. His cock kept twitching even after there was no more seed left in him.

Lubara came as well, of course. Her husband’s orgasm was gorgeous, it was lewd, it was perfect. The smell of his ejaculate hit her nose and drove her over the edge. Her knees buckled under her as she squirted. She slumped forwards, onto the bed, and rested her head on her beloved’s jizz covered chest.

Arosh didn’t stop thrusting when Jev came. He held his load until Jevgon had emptied himself. Then, he pulled out and shoved his cock into the purple man’s mouth. A few licks were enough to make him cum. He filled Jevgon’s mouth with a big, salty load, and slapped his pretty purple face with his dick, while the thoroughly fucked man tried to swallow the thick chowder.

Jevgon opened his mouth to show that he had swallowed it all. “Good boy”, Arosh praised him before kissing him deeply.

Afterwards, they all took a shower together. Arosh invited them to spend the night, but the married couple politely declined. They wanted some time alone after that experience. However, they assured him that they would love to get together with him again in the future. “I hope I’ll get to do Luba at some point, too”, he remarked. Lubara and Jevgon exchanged looks. “Sure thing, handsome”, Lubara said. Arosh was a little surprised by this, but Jev’s smile told him that they were completely serious.

It was a beautiful night for a walk, and the couple took their time to get home. They walked arm in arm to fend of the chilly air and talked softly, almost as if they were afraid to disturb the tranquil world around them.

“So, was it as good as you had hoped?”, Lubara asked. “Much better, actually. Thank you for letting me have this”, Jevgon replied. Luba stopped, placed her hands on her beautiful husband’s cheeks and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. It felt like the kiss lasted forever, but eventually they stopped and it was still dark. “I love you, Jevgon”, she said and kissed him again. “You are my one and only”, he said, raised one of her hands to his mouth and kissed her palm.

Luba yelped when he suddenly picked her up. He continued walking, carrying her like a princess. She wanted to ask what he was up to, but then she saw the expression on his face, so full of love and affection. She nestled her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he carried her home.

He placed her on their marital bed, pulled down her clothes and shed his own, revealing his massive manhood. He was hard. Hard for her, despite the intense orgasm he had had just over an hour ago. She spread her legs for him with a happy smile on her face. Her pussy was getting wet all over again because of him.

They made love until the sun rose and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> First time I wrote straight up gay sex. Probably didn't do it very well, but then again, when have I ever written good sex, right?


End file.
